To Find You
by Hikari Shourai
Summary: Biarkan daging ini terpanggang, biarkan tulang ini membusuk, biarkan darah ini mengalir. Aroma lisianthus menjadi pembimbingku; creamrose, stargazer, iris menjadi jalan setapakku. Aku pasti menemukanmu... /ROSAL/cover from Pixiv/First fict in this fandom, critics greatly appreciated XD


**A Senyuu Fanfiction**

By: HikariShourai

=x=

**Warnings: Chara death, Afterlife fic, oneshoot, boyxboy/sho-ai, 2****nd**** POV, OOC (maybe), TYPO  
**

**Read with your own risk!**

=x=

**Pairing:** Ross x Alba

**Summary: **Biarkan daging ini terpanggang, biarkan tulang ini membusuk, biarkan darah ini mengalir. Aroma _lisianthus _menjadi pembimbingku; _creamrose, stargazer, iris _menjadi jalan setapakku. Aku pasti menemukanmu.

=xxxxxxxxx=

**To Find You**

Entah sejak kapan engkau tiba di tempat ini. Entah sudah berapa jam kakimu melangkah di padang bunga yang tak berujung ini. Entah berapa kali kamu meneriakkan nama orang _itu_.

Kamu adalah Alba Fruhling. Remaja normal yang memiliki surai berwarna cokelat susu dan iris cokelat yang senada dengan rambutmu. Berkali-kali kamu menoleh kesana-kemari untuk mencari jejak orang _itu_. Manusia bersayap yang tadi kau temui mengatakan bahwa _dia_ ada di dekat sini…

Kamu menghentikan pencarianmu sejenak. Kau mengistirahatkan dirimu di bawah sebuah pohon apel yang besar dan rindang. Kamu terkekeh kecil ketika sekelebat kenangan indah yang pernah kau alami di bawah pohon apel bersama_nya _terbayang di otakmu.

Kamu ingat bagaimana _dia_ akan memainkan bunga _carnation_ dan _daisy _di tangan_nya_, kemu_d_ian menyematkan_nya_ di surai coklat susumu dengan lembut. Kau ingat bagaimana _kalian_ berdua terlelap bersama di hamparan _chrysanthemum _dan _kalanchoe. _

Ahh… sungguh masa-masa yang indah…

_Kalian_ berdua tak terpisahkan oleh apapun. Apapun itu. Kecuali maut…

Kau ingat bagaimana api itu melalap habis apartemen orang _itu_. Kau ingat ganasnya kobaran api itu. Kau ingat bagaimana kau menyerukan nama pemuda _itu_ dari luar. Kau ingat bagaimana bunyi sirine ambulans dan percikan air dari mesin pemadam beradu dalam indera pendengaranmu.

Disana kamu menangis. Disana kamu tak henti-hentinya memanjatkan doa untuk keselamatan diri_nya_. Ponsel putihmu kau dekap kuat-kuat di dadamu, ponsel yang tengah menunjukkan isi pesan terakhir orang _itu_ padamu. Pesan yang baru saja dikirim sekian menit yang lalu.

Setetes air mata menuruni sudut matamu ketika kau teringat keja_dia_n mengenaskan itu. _Dia _tidak terselamatkan. _Ia_ tewas terperangkap dalam kobaran api.

'_Lalu bagaimana dengan janji kami? Janji sehidup semati kami?'_

Kau mempertanyakan itu dalam benakmu ketika tim kesehatan membawa tubuh tak benyawanya ke dalam ambulans. Iris cokelatmu -yang kini kosong dan kehilangan semangat hidup- mengedar. Oh ada sosok yang kau kenali disana. Itu ibu_nya _dan kakak_nya_. Kedua_nya_ menangisi kepergian orang _itu_.

Kau tahu, _ia_ memang sadis. _Ia_ sering menghajarmu yang lemah ini. _Ia_ sering menjahilimu di sekolah. Namun kau tahu, _ia_ melakukan itu semua demi kebaikanmu. Meskipun _ia_ sering melakukan hal jahat padamu, tapi sebenar_nya_ _ia_ berniat menempamu menjadi orang yang kuat. _Ia_ sayang padamu. _Ia_ tidak ingin kau lemah, _ia_ ingin kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri. _Ia _khawatir kau tidak bisa menjaga dirimu jika _ia _sedang tidak ada di sisimu.

Ia mencintaimu…

Kau ingat, setelah melihat ibu dan kakak_nya_, kau pergi meninggalkan puing-puing gedung apartemen itu. Langkahmu yang terseret membawamu kembali ke rumahmu. Kau meraih sekian butir pil tidur untuk menenangkan dirimu. Setelah meneguk pil penenang itu, kau terlelap dalam tidur panjang. Begitu kau terbangun, kau sudah berada di sini. Di tempat serba putih ini. Seorang manusia bersayap menyapamu dan mengatakan kalau ini adalah surga.

Saat itu kau tidak mempercayai manusia bersayap itu. Namun, begitu _ia_ menunjukkanmu sosok ibumu dalam pakaian serba hitam yang menangisi sebuah gundukan tanah dengan batu nisan yang berukirkan namamu, kau langsung paham.

Kau sudah mati.

'_Apa dengan begini aku bisa bertemu dengannya?_' pikirmu. Kau tanyakan kemungkinan itu pada makhluk bersayap putih di hadapanmu. Ia terlihat sangat terkejut, meskipun begitu ia tetap menjelaskan lokasi orang itu. Dan disinilah kau sekarang, mengembara di tengah-tengah padang bunga tak berujung yang katanya akan membawamu ke tempat orang itu.

"Sudah cukup nostalgianya…" gumammu. Kau beranjak dari tempatmu beristirahat. Kaki tak beralasmu kembali menginjak tanah lembut yang menjadi tempat tinggal bunga-bunga itu. Kau kembali berjalan mencari ujung padang bunga yang keberadaan_nya_ dipertanyakan itu.

Aroma bunga _lisianthus_ menggelitik indera penciumanmu. Kau tahu wangi bunga itu karena _ia_ sering meninggalkan setangkai bunga itu di laci mejamu dulu. Kau tersenyum. Aroma _lisianthus _seakan membimbingmu kepada_nya_.

Tak hanya _lisianthus, _matamu menangkap _creamrose, stargazer, _dan _iris_ yang seakan-akan membentuk jalan setapak di tanah yang kau injak. Kau ikuti ketiga bunga rupawan itu dengan penuh percaya diri. Bagaimanapun kau tahu kalau ketiga bunga itu adalah favorit_nya_. _Ia_ pasti sempat meninggalkan jejak_nya_ dengan bunga-bunga ini. Kau semakin yakin kau berada semakin dekat dengan_nya_.

Ketiga bunga itu membawamu mendaki sebuah bukit yang cukup tinggi. Tanpa rasa takut, kau mendaki bukit yang ternyata berakhir dengan sebuah tebing. Kau langsung yakin bahwa _dia _pasti ada di bawah sana.

Kau harus memperjelas janji sehidup semati _kalian_…

Kau berdiri di ujung tebing itu. Angin yang berhembus kencang menerpamu seakan-akan menyemangatimu untuk melompat ke bawah.

"Ross… lihat… sekarang aku ada di atas duniamu… tunggu aku Ross…"

Kau memejamkan matamu dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Setelah sekian menit, kau membuka matamu dan berseru;

"Aku datang Ross!"

Kau melompat ke dalam tebing curam itu tanpa pikir panjang. Udara di sekitar sana seakan menghujam dan merobek kulitmu. Kau tersenyum saat kau melihat sosok itu, entah itu ilusi ataupun kenyataan. Kau bahagia karena dapat melihatnya sekali lagi. Air matamu berderai, kau bahagia… sangat bahagia…

"Ross… akhirnya… akhirnya aku menemukanmu…" kau meraih tubuhnya. Kau peluk sosok itu erat-erat seakan khawatir ia akan pergi darimu.

"Alba…"

Kau dapat merasakan rasa panas seakan terbakar di kakimu, tapi kau mengabaikannya. Kau terlalu fokus pada sosok yang baru saja kau temukan.

"Dasar bodoh…" sosok berambut hitam itu memeluk balik tubuhmu yang terbalut piyama putih bersih -yang kini ternoda oleh tanah dan debu-, "mana ada orang yang melompat dari surga kemari hanya untuk bertemu dengan orang yang mem-_bully-_nya…"

"… karena janji yang waktu itu kita buat ketika kecil… janji untuk sehidup semati… apapun yang terjadi…" ujarmu pelan, "dan… percuma aku tinggal di surga jika itu tanpamu, Ross…" ujarmu lirih.

Iris merah ruby-_nya_ melebar. _Ia_ tampak sangat terkejut. Lama-lama ekspresi terkejut_nya_ berubah menjadi senyuman lembut. Pelukan_nya_ padamu semakin mengerat.

"Bodoh…"

Kalian mempertahankan posisi kalian meskipun udara panas yang mampu memanggang daging kalian mulai menyapu permukaan kulit. Api di sekitar kalian semakin mengobar, sama seperti waktu itu, hanya saja api disini berwarna hitam dan sangat panas. Kalian menyempatkan untuk bertukar senyum sebelum api itu melalap habis tubuh kalian. Sebuah bisikan, _"aku mencintaimu"_ terdengar samar-samar dari balik kobaran api hitam yang menghabisi kedua pemuda itu.

_Biarlah daging ini terpanggang…_

_Biarlah tulang ini membusuk…_

_Biarlah darah ini mengalir…_

_Asalkan aku bisa bersamamu…_

=*End*=

**A/N:** Halo! Hika desu~ pendatang baru di fandom ini~ sebenernya Hika udah gila sama Senyuu sejak arch ke 2 akhir, tapi baru nyumbang fict sekarang hehehe #disepak. This is Hika's first fict in this fandom, so please be gentle with me X3 kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diterima~

Okay, jadi ini inspirasinya dari lagu Mili yang Nine Point Eight. Lagunya bagus lho, bener~ recommended!

Umm... harus ngomong apa lagi ya... oh ya OTP Hika di fandom ini sebenernya TeuAl (Teuffel Alba), RosAl kedua, KureAru (Crea Alba) ketiga. Tapi apa daya... disini seems gak ada yang suka TeuAl... #nangis #derita shipper minor.

Kalau ada typo, mohon beritahu Hika. Dan btw ini angst gak jadi ya- #kayang

Ok sekian bacotnya~ With Music and Shame, Hika out~!

**Sign,**

HiShou~


End file.
